Home
by Aangsfan
Summary: An adorable songfic, Kataang. Aang is missing his 4 month old pregnant wife whose in the south pole, he wants to write a letter to her but he's not sure what to say. Song: Home by Michael Buble, oneshot


Ok, So I was just listening to this song "Home" by Michael Buble (I LOVE HIM

Ok, So I was just listening to this song "Home" by Michael Buble (I LOVE HIM! HE IS SO SCRUMDIDLYUMPCIOUS) When I thought of Aang trying to write a letter to Katara, yadda yadda yadda, I'm not telling you what happens, so here it is!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Michael Buble, if I ever do…I'm in heaven…**

**Btw **_italic _**is the song **underlined__**is the letter and **_underlined italic _ **is part of the song in the letter.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aang sat there, trying to write a letter to his wife, Katara. She was about four months pregnant and staying at the South Pole while Aang finished up his duties as the Avatar.

He missed her.

And he didn't just miss _her_, he missed everything about her. He missed waking up to those beautiful ocean blue eyes and hearing her say 'good morning' with a smile on her face.

_Another summer day  
has come and gone away  
In Paris or Rome...  
but I wanna go home  
...uhm Home_

He was in the Earth Kingdom, and he had just finished a meeting for a peace treaty to be looked at.

But even with all of these people surrounding him, all he could think of was her. Even during the meeting, he could only think of tan arms finding their way around his neck and the soft touch of her lips on his.

_May be surrounded by  
a million people I  
still feel all alone  
just wanna go home  
I miss you, you know_

He tried starting the letter; it was simple.

_And I've been keeping all the letters  
that I wrote to you,  
Each one a line or two  
I'm fine baby, how are you?_

Dearest Katara,

I hope all is well and that you and the baby are healthy. I really miss you

He stopped and threw it in the drawer.

_I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

He couldn't shake the feeling she missed him too, he just wanted to go home and see her. He knew she wanted to be with him, she wanted to she what he was.

_Another aeroplane, another sunny place,  
I'm lucky I know  
but I wanna go home  
I got to go home_

Let me go home

I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

He was so tired of all the traveling; he wanted her to just materialize by the door smiling and happy.

He had left just after she had told him she was pregnant, he was so excited and happy but nervous all at the same time.

But he had to go.

_And I feel just like I'm living  
someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
when everything was going right_

They both knew he was going to be gone for a while and he didn't want her having the baby in unfamiliar surroundings.

He remembered when they were younger, when they were going to defeat the fire lord. He had told her to stay behind because he didn't want her to get hurt. She had told him he could do it, she believed in him. It _kind _of reminded him of now.

_And I know just why you could not come along with me  
This was not your dream  
but you always believed in me..._

The past couple of months had been hell, flying from place to place for one thing. The peace treaty had to be revised over and over again by different kings, if one thing wasn't to their liking, Aang had to start the process all over again.

_Another winter day  
Has come and gone away  
in either Paris or Rome  
and I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

Everywhere he went, plenty of girls flirting with him, obviously not caring what people thought since his wife wasn't there. Aang was polite, and he just got lonelier.

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
still feel alone  
Let me go home  
I miss you, you know _

He was sick of this, sick of it all. He **needed **Katara by his side.

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
baby I'm done  
I gotta go home_

The more Aang thought of it, the more he realized that maybe he could take a break.

_Let me go home  
it'll all be alright  
I'll be home tonight_

Suddenly, Aang knew what to write. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

Dear Katara,

I'm coming back home.

**Wasn't it adorable! To understand it better, you should probably listen to the song… R&R! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
